


She Just Stares At Me...

by Kittykat748



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fear/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat748/pseuds/Kittykat748
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany has quite a soft heart when it comes to Belgium and her children. Once he gets a call from Belgium's house late one night, he is surprised to hear who's on the other end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Germany listened as the wind howled through the trees outside his window. He sat at his desk, winding and unwinding the telephone cord around his index finger. Taking another swig of his Weizenbock, clearly wanting nothing more than to pass out drunk on the floor.

The telephone suddenly rang fiercely. "Ja?" he answered in his drunken stupor.

A small timid child's voice was on the other end. "Monsieur Germany?"

He became a bit more alert at the use of his _other_ name. "Ja?"

"This is Stella Bonnefoy. I...um...am here with my mother. Papa is currently having a Christmas party and I absolutely refused to stay there any longer."

"Und what do you need, Stella?"

"Actually, I was pretty much forced to come here. Will told me that it was my turn to watch over her while they go and visit Oncle Lux. I don't really wanna be here by myself, Monsieur Germany. Please!"

Germany had no idea what to say. She sounded desperate. He sighed and finished off his beer. "I will be over in a moment."

~~~~~~

Arriving at Belgium's house moments later, he stomped on his boots outside the front door. Stella had walked to the front door and stood watching him. He looked up, quite embarassed.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Germany. Thank you so much for coming." She moved away from the door entry and he could hear the crackling of the small fireplace.

"Und what do you need of me, Stella?" He asked, walking towards the den, passing photos and paintings of the small dirty girl with long brown hair standing next to an older looking boy with blonde hair and a younger looking boy with short brown hair. There were no photos of anyone else.

There, in a wheelchair before the fire, sat the dissolved Belgium, looking as old as ever. She was turned so that she could look directly out of the archway.

"Monsieur Germany, she justs stares at me. I didn't want to be alone with her." __

 _ Verdammt noch mal. _"I know,  kleine (little one)."  


"W-would you like something to drink from the kitchen?"   


He turned away from the staring vegetable and wrapped his arm around the mini-country. They walked into the small kitchen, one single light bulb illuminating the room. He hit his head on the hot bulb, cursing to himself. Stella made quick work of preparing tea. She placed a cup onto the hardwood table and placed the other hastily onto the side table in the den.  


Taking a sip of the bitter tea, Germany made a fake smile. Stella, otherwise known as Wallonia, blushed and smoothed her hands over her filthy rag dress that barely covered her bruised knees. 

"Papa hadn't really wanted me home with him I don't think. I would embarass him in front of his friends." She yawned and stretched out on the floor, her head rested in her hands.

"Monsieur Germeny, would you mind staying until I fall...asleep?"

He didn't object, but he stared at the nasty tea. It wasn't long before the child was quietly snoring on the floor. Peeking into the den, he saw that Belgium was still awake, now staring at him. He quickly gathered himself and walked out of the house.

_I don't know why I went over there,_ Germany later wrote in his military journal, _but I am glad that I was able to keep the poor child happy._  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany has quite a soft heart when it comes to Belgium and her children. He gets another call from Belgium's house late one night, and plays savior once again.

Germany found himself standing in the hallway of Belgium's (a.k.a Bella Benelux) house. Or, so he thought; there was a darker feeling to the house. There were photos of Bella's children on every square inch of the white walls. Most of them were of the two boys, both strapping young lads with much passion. Every once in a while, Germany would spot a picture of the girl, Stella. She had a look of terror in her face as she stood or sat next to the intimidating Netherlands (a.k.a. Nicolaas Benelux)

Walking further into the house, he turned to the left and found the den. It was much grander than the one originally at Bella's house two months earlier. Concerned, Germany called out the children's' names. None answered and he turned to leave.

Sitting in the wheelchair before him was Bella, her pale wrinkled skin and wilted blonde hair startling him. _Don't be afraid. She's still the same girl..._ he thought. She was looking up at the ceiling. A large thump sounded from the room directly above them. Germany raced up the stairs, not taking in the breathtaking second floor, much too extravagant for Bella's house. Throwing open the door, he was shocked and horrified to see little Stella cowering nude on the grand bed as an equally nude Nicolaas pounced on her.

~~~~~~

Germany's eyes shot open, his heart beating madly and sweat beading on his forehead. _Verdammt noch mal, _he thought. Sitting up, he took several deep breaths. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Even though we thought und speculated that Nicolaas was interested in little girls und none of them thought that little girl would be safe alone with him..."__

 _ _He could feel himself getting worked up even more. "It was just a dream."_ _

_ _The telephone next to his bed rang. Still in a dream daze, he answered. "Ja?"_ _

_ _"Monsieur Germany?" the timid girl's voice asked._ _

_ _He sighed. It was Stella. He didn't really want to talk with her at this moment; especially since he just saw her being violated by her uncle not moments ago. "What now, Stella?"_ _

_ _A pause, followed by the closing of a door. "I just wanted to talk."_ _

_ _"I know you, Stella, und I also know that you don't call in the middle of the night to talk. What is the problem?"_ _

_ _"I needed to know if you've heard anything about Papa, Monsieur Germany. He hasn't really come for me yet, and I can't stay here."_ _

_ _"Und why not?"_ _

_ _"Oncle Netherlands is coming over today. I asked Spyke if he knew what I should do, and he told me to leave before he got there."_ _

_ _A chill ran down Germany's spine. Flashes of his nightmare ran through his head. "Why do you need Francis?"_ _

_ _"Who's that?"_ _

_ _He hit himself in the head with the receiver. "France, France. Your father."_ _

_ _"Oh. I wanted to know if I could stay with him again. If not I would ask Oncle Lux."_ _

_ _Luxemburg (a.k.a. Luca Benelux) was the youngest and most undermined of the Benelux siblings. He had taken responsibility for both William and Skype once Belgium went through her episode. France, now feeling that he needed to be responsible, took Stella home with him. Luca, much like France, was not the best caregiver for children their age._ _

_ _"Do not call Luxemburg. Und do not call anyone else or tell them about what Netherlands is doing, understand?"_ _

_ _"Yes, sir."_ _

_ _"Good. Now, you shall come to my house until Netherlands leaves. I don't want you to talk to anyone before or after I get there, understand?"_ _

_ _"Yes, sir."_ _

_ _"Good. I will be there soon."_ _

_ _~~~~~~_ _

_ _Germany, dressed in his usual military garb, walked hand in hand, reluctantly, with the little mini-country. When he had arrived at the house, it was still dark outside. She was standing near the broken wood fence, drawing pictures in the dirt._ _

_"Look, Monsieur Germany," she said when he got closer to her. "I drew a kitten."_

_"That's nice. Now, where is your coat? It is dark und will be colder once we get closer to my house."_

_"I don't have one. I never thought I needed one, so I never got one."_

_"You must wear something on your arms. I will not take responsibility for you getting a cold." He tried to hand her the extra coat he'd brought._

_"No! I can't! I'll get it all messy!"_

_He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. "It does not matter. It will wash."_

_"No. I won't."  
_

She wasn't wearing it now, either. Goosebumps were all over her bare arms and legs, yet she didn't shiver. She occasionally would let go of his hand and run in front of him, chasing after some lizard or rodent. He would continue at the same pace, stopping only once he reached her.

"Look, Monsieur Germany," she would exclaim. "It's a cute little firefly. I think I'll name him Jimmy." She opened her hands and released the bug.  


"Why Jimmy? Why even name it at all if all you wanted was to let it go?"

"Well, Jimmy's a nice name. Papa has a friend named Jimmy. He comes to the house lots of times. Papa says that he and Jimmy have lots in common."

_Yeah, I bet._

"Jimmy the firefly and I both share our love of our families. See?" She pointed and he looked up. Above their heads was a swarm of fireflies, just hovering there. "Jimmy would've been sad if he had to leave his family. I was sad when I left mine."

He looked down and saw this little girl who had had her whole world, everything she'd ever known, yanked from underneath her. Instead of being angry, she was happy to just be alive and well.

"Let's go." He tried to take hold of her hand again. She grabbed the coat from Germany's other hand, put it on, then took his giant hand in her small one.

"Sure thing, Monsieur Germany."  



End file.
